The Resuscitation Method
by abusedego
Summary: Amy Farah Fowler breathed new life into Doctor Sheldon Cooper but can she save him from the dark secrets associated with his family, childhood and homeland? Can all of the gang help Sheldon in his time of need? Rated T for dark theme. Unashamedly Shamy.
1. Chapter 1

**The resuscitation method**

**A/N:Hey guys! I thought of this while listening to the song Resuscitate by the band Mallory Knox. It's a beautiful song and I urge anyone to listen to it with an open : I don't own The big bang theory because if I did I wouldn't be here. I'd be in the Bahamas sunning myself. Actually that's a lie, I'm a pasty nerd who enjoys sniffing new issues of "Empire" and eats mustard on toast. This story gets a little bit schmaltzy near the end but I'm proud of it. If this chapter has any mistakes, please point them out! I accept all kinds of criticism. Now. On with the story!**

Sheldon was speaking sharply down on the phone to someone when Leonard arrived with the takeout. He flinched when Sheldon began to snap at the person on the other end. To Leonard's surprise he could hear Mary Cooper's muffled voice , who sounded just as upset as Sheldon was. Leonard gave his friend a concerned look. Sheldon responded by raising an eyebrow.

"_I told you mom, I gave Missy enough money for flowers for his grave. I feel that is enough involvement on my part or would you rather I told the pastor about my work. I'm sure he would remain courteous to you."_Sheldon's voice was low and menacing. Leonard doubted that he had ever in his life before heard Sheldon speak daggers to his mother. After a few minutes of listening and nodding he began to speak ferociously.

"_I'm not going. You know that Momma! You know he was ashamed of me as I was him! At his funeral I could feel this ominous feeling. Like he was somehow telling me to leave. If only I believed in that ghost hokum."_

He was interrupted by his mother. Leonard could only assume that she was damning Sheldon, praying for his soul and the like. Sheldon paced up and down the apartment franticlly with the phone pressed firmly to his ear.

"_Don't you even dare mention Meemaw's name in the same sentence as that wastrel! Do you know your other son is heading down the same road as that man I used to call "father". Poisoning his liver with Mister Jack Daniels. Does that name sound oddly familar? Well it should because it was the most prominent smell in my childhood! For the last time I am not going to Texas this weekend and no amount of pecan pie can change that!" _

Sheldon thrusted the phone across the coffee table but soon regretted the move and wiped the cell phone screen with a specialized wipe. His face was displaying his usual blank expression but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Leonard could only guess it was about the date of his father's death. The mentioning of Jack Daniels,wastrel and Texas lead him to that conclusion.

_"Weren't you just a little harsh on your mom Sheldon."_ Leonard said putting the food on the plates. He looked up to notice how pale Sheldon had become.

_"She wants me to come home to attend a service for my father's fifth anniversary. Despite knowing I would rather swim in swine excrement she invited me, no, no, ordered me to attend. I told her I had work , which I do, so I wouldn't be able to attend. Needless to say she was unhappy."_

Leonard knew it would kill Mary cooper if Sheldon decided not to go and if he cut off contact with her but on the other hand Sheldon had every right not to. His father treated him and his siblings like crap. He couldnt believe what he was about to say.

_"Sheldon I-"_

_"Will you come with me? You and the others? Will you accompany me?"_

_"Sheldon, Let's just-"_

_"Come on, come on! We have to pack now!"_ Sheldon excitedly started to pack ten Green Lantern t-shirts and his plaid suit for the service. Leonard placed his head in his hands.

_"What the hell have I done?"_

* * *

_"I'm eating this bitch."_ Penny laughed stealing Sheldon's slice. _"Well if he didn't have the decency to turn up to pizza night."_

Leonard opened his pizza box.

_"Here have mine." _He sighed staring at the t.v.

_"Okay Leonard what's up?"_ Penny asked sniffing the mouth watering cheese topping.

_"Ugh well..."_

_"Does it have something to with my dillusional boyfriend getting the impression that we are all accompanying him to his home town in Texas?"_ Amy enquired, her face completely blank.

Howard coughed in disbelief.

_"What?"_

Leonard groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

_"Guys-"_

_"Leonard you didn't! Please say you didn't tell him we are going to his whacko house."_ Howard shrieked. Raj whispered timidly into his ear.

_"No Raj! I will not calm down!"_

Bernadette slapped Howard on the arm for his sharp retort.

Leonard rubbed his eyes in frustration . The noise of Howard and Bernadette arguing while Amy and Penny discussed about how there was no hope in hell they were going, made him snap.

_" That does it! If you guys must know, he assumed you were all going when I offered to go. You know why? Coz you are all his friends and he needs you right now. He has to go to some service for his douche bag of a father. He's only going because he thinks we are going with him."_

Leonard got up to go pack.

_"If you want to come with us then I suggest you get ready now as we leave at four in the morning. We are going by train."_

Amy got up to leave. A look of determination on her face.

_"I must find a sitter for my monkey. I'd leave him with my mother but she hates anything that may resemble my father."_

Leonard smiled, grateful for her support. He arched an eyebrow at Penny.

_"Oh ofcourse I'm coming. All I need is booze and underwear so I'm pretty much set."_ Leonard grinned, having the greatest urge to kiss her. But that would be awkward. Very awkward.

Wollowitz sighed. He clasped Bernadette's hand and helped her up from the couch.

_" We better get going too. I've got to find someone who can look after my mom during the weekend..."_

Leonard smirked at his smarmy friend.

_"...Leonard, if Sheldor the conquerer starts acting like a dick on this trip. I will not be held responsible for my violent actions towards him." _With that he nodded his goodbye and led his fiancé out of the apartment. As soon as every female left the room Raj began to smile gleefully.

_" A new adventure yay!"_

_"Glad, you see it that way, buddy."_ Leonard muttered wearily as he closed the door behind his friend.

_" Where is everyone? The food is now luke warm and not at the optimum temperature for consumption."_ Sheldon flicked back a strand of dark hair. He winced as he nibbled the end of the pizza he ordered.

_" They are getting ready for tomorrow."_

_"But I haven't drawn up the seating arrangements and where everybody is sleeping in my house."_

_"Well, What did your mom say?"_

_"I haven't told her."_ Sheldon said casually. He flopped down his long body onto his spot on the couch.

Leonard couldn't believe this.

_"We can't just walk in unanounced-"_

_"Oh, Leonard please, I've walked in without calling first all my life. My mother is accustomed to it." _Sheldon's nose twitched before switching the channel to watch FireFly.

**A figure lies limp on the muddy ground. A hot, sticky substance darkens his windbreaker. The same scarlet liquid causes his hair to stick to his forehead. "Sheldon?" A whisper of desperation is heard. "Sheldon for God's sake wake up!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people! I got some very helpful criticism from your reviews but I feel I should clear some things up here. First of all someone mentioned how Amy was too reluctant to join Sheldon's journey in the last chapter. Her reluctance was down to Penny's influence. Second of all, the last part of the text in bold is a flash forward. I probably should have pointed that out but I didn't feel a need to. I guess I probably should. Thank you for all your support! Warning: Cliché slut in the following chapter! I hope I have indicated the phone conversation between George and Sheldon clearly. Long live Shamy! On a side note. How cute is Kunal Nayaar? Very.**

Leonard and Penny shared a carriage with Sheldon and Amy while Raj had to endure Howard and Bernadette's flirty giggles in another carriage. Sheldon felt drowsy and found it difficult to complete a conversation.

Amy's head snapped to the side.

"_Sheldon it is clear you did not receive adequate sleep last night. Is there something troubling you?"_

"_I find having to converse with relatives quite daunting. But-"_ He clasped his long bony white fingers over her hand_. "I have you to accompany me."_

Amy was touched by his efforts and did not become offended when he bolted to the bathroom to wash his hands.

She peered over at the others in the carriage to see if they had noticed the little moment she had with Sheldon.

Leonard and Penny were too busy checking out Penny's world of war craft profile on a laptop.

"_Jesus Penny! What the hell have you been doing?"_ A frown arched over Leonard's glasses. Penny just shrugged.

"_That's what my brother said when I gave him back his tamogotchi."_

After drying his hands for the tenth time, Sheldon felt a subtle vibration in his right pocket and answered the impending phone call.

_-Good morning, this is Doctor Sheldon Cooper.-_

_-Well I be, Shelly you got some nerve givin' momma what for yesterday. I told her you were comin' anyway and she was all happy. Can't imagine why. You ass!-_

_-George.- _Sheldon replied calmly into the phone. _-Missy told you I was coming, I assume.-_

_-Yeah. And what you said to Mom. I swear if you cause trouble I'll beat them Phd pants off ya! I'll do it in front of dad's grave if I have to.-_

Sheldon sighed heavily.

_-That's rich. If I cause trouble? What about you falling into a barrel last year. Dangerously intoxicated and setting the horses free at the local fair. How much was the cost? Oh yes, four thousand dollars. Which I paid for.-_

George snorted angrily before hanging up. Sheldon was reflecting on the last conversation and grumbling about the state of the unisex bathroom before he heard a familiar voice.

"_Is that Sheldon Cooper?"_ A beautiful redhead smartly dressed in a flattering dress suit waved at him. Sheldon didn't need to stop and think about who it was. He had eidetic memory for God's sake.

"_Doctor Sheldon Cooper... Monique Goodwill?"_ He forced a smile as she pulled him into a bear hug. Noticing his discomfort she released he grip on him.

"_Oh! I forgot that you had a germ thing, Shelly_." She grinned from ear to ear and speaking in a similar Texan accent. Sheldon remembered bitterly how much Monique wanted him as a boyfriend and when he refused, her brother beat him up badly. Monique wanted to be the wife of a genius and would be hovering around his home when he would return home from studying at Germany. He hated that.

"_Wow Shelly, You've become a sexy looking man."_

He hated her direct approach to everything also. Sheldon shuddered even though it was meant to be a compliment.

Suddenly she pushed herself back on him in the unisex bathroom. She pressed her weight against his body and forced her lips on his.

"_Mo-Mo-Monique! Calm yourself."_ Sheldon tried to push her away. "You are in my personal bubble. This is utterly unacceptable! Off!" He squirmed and struggled but his former classmate had a powerful grip on the theoretical physicist.

"_I can't fight it anymore Sheldon Cooper this is what you turn me into. An animal."_

Her lingering hand squeezed his right buttock and stuck her tongue down his throat. He was in hell. The various germs that were now transferred onto him, the vulgarity of it all and if Amy saw this she would have much to say about Monique's methods of seduction. Oh lord, Amy!

"_Monique, I am quite happy with someone else right now and would rather we remain friends. Maybe acquaintances. Yes. Acquaintances."_

Things spiralled out of control when Monique let her hand travel down his plaid pants. This is where things got tricky, he may be a genius but he is a man also. He opened his mouth but the sound he made was no different to a kitten caught in the laundry basket, wanting to be rescued.

"_What the fresh hell are you doing to my boyfriend?" _**(A/N: I hope I put enough exclamation marks in that sentence!)**

Amy glared at Monique with her arms crossed. Penny and Leonard raised their eyebrows at Sheldon. They had been looking for him for a while now.

"_When he says he's happy with someone else. He means it! Now get off of him hussie!"_

Wondering how long they had been watching, Sheldon quickly sidestepped towards his friends. Monique eyed Amy with clear disapproval.

"_I'm assuming you are going home too Shelly."_ Monique winked at him, making Amy clench her fists by her side. Penny placed a hand on her shoulder to calm Amy but she also felt like knocking that ginger bitch's teeth out.

"_See, you around sugar."_ with that she strutted off to a carriage near the front of the train. Sheldon blinked blankly before turning to Amy.

_"I'm grateful for your assistance but I had the whole thing under control."_

Amy's eyes narrowed.

"_I'm sure you did."_ She flounced into the bathroom.

"_Was that sarcasm? Did she think I wasn't in control?"_

"_She thinks you enjoyed that too much. Dumb fuck!"_ Penny rolled her eyes.

"_Penny! How crude!-"_

"_You are kinda being a dumbfuck right now Sheldon_." Leonard folded his arms and turned back to the carriage. Sheldon was left dumbfounded. _What had he done?, _he thought watching his girlfriend trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

Sheldon was banished to Howard and Bernadette's carriage. Raj decided to go borrow Leonard's PSP vita. They knew something was up. Howard loved a good drama.

"_So, what happened?"_ Howard quizzed. Sheldon sat up straight with his arms crossed.

"_I have no idea what you mean, Wollowitz."_ he said haughtily.

"_Leonard just texted. Said you bumped into an old friend? What happened? Was it Will Wheaton? Did you guys have a cat fight?"_ Howard's grin widened as he questioned his mantis - like friend. Bernadette squinted at the carriage door. Every so often she could see Amy peep out the door. Was she checking up on him? At the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a red haired woman also peeping in.

"_Honey. I think you are being watched."_

Sheldon felt a pang of guilt. He didn't know why but he felt he had made Amy feel insecure. He was also disappointed that a person as intelligent as Amy would be jealous of an inferior being.

"_I'm going to purchase a beverage. Would any of you like one?" _Sheldon stood up abruptly hoping the walk to the refreshment stall would clear his mind of unnecessary drivel.

**Flash forward**

**The limp body of the injured man jerked slightly. He was dizzy and the feeling of the hot, sticky liquid rolling down his temple made him sick but he was too weak to vomit. His hands unclenched as if he wanted to clasp something. The feeling of the gold Nobel award no longer comforted him. He needed human contact.**

**"Amy."Sheldon moaned weakly. "Amy."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Theophilus Rex**** : Done! I've gotten rid of the italics! I know at times it seems a bit slapstick as I write a lot of comedy but trust me it gets darker. I just couldn't help myself when it came to Sheldon****.****I really, really hate school. It's nothing to do with the work. The students and teachers are pricks. Anyway... ignore my pessimism. I've received a bit of flack about my story but I like it! I'll admit my writing style is a little different but I worked on this during a tough time. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Leonard switched the light off so everyone could get some shut eye. He couldn't help smiling at Penny curling up next to her bestie. He sent Howard a good night text before snuggling under his hoodie and listening to the soothing sound of the train making its way to Houston. He was just about to drift off when he received a call from Howard.

"I just want to thank you for taking Doctor Ass off our hands . Me and Bernadette had some essential alone time." Howard snorted with smarmy laughter. Leonard noticed something amiss straight away.

"Uh Howard, He's not here. He went to talk to you guys long and ever ago. After he was harassed by some business woman..."

Howard snorted with delight.

"What happened? Did she make fun of trains?"

" Look man, I've a bad feeling about this..."

After sending atleast five texts to Sheldon, Leonard heaved a large sigh and reluctantly got up to find his crazy friend. He soon bumped into Wollowitz.

"Dude," Howard hissed, "Sheldon got kicked off the train at least 4 hours ago. Apparently he tried to tell the Hispanic cleaning ladies how to do their job. Needless to say it didn't end well."

Leonard groaned in annoyance, knowing that he probably wouldn't be getting much needed sleep.

"First that red haired lady grabbing him, now this. I wish I could say I'm surprised but this is Sheldon we're talking about. Why hasn't he called?."

Wollowitz shrugged , yawning. "He doesn't want to admit us jeering him. I guess.

It was eight o clock in the morning when they had to catch the next train. Raj was informed of what was happening but the women were none the wiser.

"I don't want Amy to think Sheldon ran off with Monique. Which, let's be honest here, is as likely to happen as Raj and I giving birth to twins. But cracks seemed to form in the Shamy relationship due to it so I guess we'll keep quiet for now." Leonard cared for Amy. He knew how much the past event had upset her.

Howard frowned in confusion.

"Is somebody going to tell me what happened yesterday?"

Raj rolled his eyes.

" Oh For god's sake man will you keep up! An old schoolmate of Sheldon's who happens to be hot and attracted to pasty skinned, virginal men, started macking on Sheldon. That is until Amy came in and caught Sheldon crying similarly to a nine year old girl when the woman placed her hands down his pants." Raj said all in one breath. Howard gave Raj a weirded out look.

*What the hell Raj?*

Leonard raised his finger to interrupt the conversation as his phone began to ring.

-Leonard,Leonard,Leonard.-

-Yeah Sheldon, It's me. Where in the hell are you?-

-I took a taxi. Oh Leonard! It's downright appalling! There is an unidentifiable yellow crust on the seats and the driver insists on calling me 'babe'. I have no idea where I am!-

Leonard stifled a giggle and gave his two buddies a playful look. He did deserve it. He'd been acting weird and being even more than usual. Hofstadter felt a sudden pang of guilt as he knew full well why his friend had been a little off kilter. It was an emotional trip for Sheldon

-Does that mean that we'll reach your home before you?-

Sheldon contemplated the situation before answering.

-That would be most likely.-

-Great, that's just great.-

Leonard hung up and gathered the gang.

"Okay I have good news and bad news, Sheldon got kicked off the train ride last night-"

"That's the good news." Howard butt in.

*The bad news... Well we are all going to have to entertain the Cooper family until he arrives home.* Leonard mumbled. This was met by the group moaning in frustration.

"Where is he now?" Amy asked, trying to sound casual but a hint of insecurity could be heard.

"In a taxi somewhere, I really didn't enquire about the whereabouts but it sounds like he'll be arriving later than us."

Leonard put his arm around Amy to comfort her.

"I wouldn't worry about him."Penny winked. "He has eye- eye- eidetic memory? Yes that's right he has that memory thingy so he should be able to find his way back to mommy." She gave Leonard a quick smile. It was like her and Leonard were the parents of the group and Sheldon and Amy their pre-teen kids.

Amy gave one of her rare smiles. Had Raj and Howard not set her up on a date with Sheldon last year she would not have her brilliant friends to support her.

"I am grateful for your caring words but I am not worried." She beamed. She felt her disappointment in Sheldon dissolve, knowing that he was far too socially inept and too loyal to cheat on her. Plus, he made a big deal about making her his girlfriend. That had to count for something,but seeing that this was a breach of the contract. Article #49: If one person is involved in intimate touching, that is not platonic, with another party other than the mentioned "boyfriend/girlfriend then the relationship is to be terminated. Amy cared about the dopey physicist deeply and did not want to let him go just because of a ginger woman with an overactive libido. In a weird that red haired woman reminded Amy of herself.

At 6 o'clock that night they reached the Cooper family home.

"This is where all the magic happened." Leonard laughed leading the group to the front door.

"Yes, Irreversible dark magic that created Michael Cera mixed with Einstein. Throw in insane tallness and then insanity itself. Boom, You got yourself a Sheldon." Howard grumbled. Bernadette held onto his arm. "Wow, Howie this would make a super family home."

Penny bit her lip. From the sounds of it, this house was probably the opposite of a super family home.

Leonard knocked politely on the door. When no one answered Penny shoved him out of the way and gave the door three powerful knocks.

"Sorry, I get really impatient!" she grinned sheepishly at her ex.

"I can see that."

A man whose arms where swollen with muscles, opened the door and leaned against the frame. He was tall, rugged and surveyed the group with familiarly baby blue eyes.

"Lenny!" the man gave a wheezy laugh. "What brings you here?" he pulled the horizontally challenged man into a bear hug. The rest of the group watched in amazement.

"George..." Leonard began although his air supply was restricted. He turned purple. "Sheldon invited us all to the service. He came with us but got kicked off the train."

George fumed "Yeah righ'. He probably chickened out. That idiot said he wasn't comin'. He would have called if otherwise."

"Trust me. He's coming. He may be an egomaniacal genius but he wouldn't abandon us in a middle of a mission." Amy defended her boyfriend. Raj and Howard gave each other a knowing look. Despite his predictable schedules, Amy still did not comprehend how unpredictable Sheldon could be.

"Well Hello there, you must be Amy. I've heard a lot about you little lady." George shook her hand. Penny whispered into Leonard's ear softly.

"Is that doctor whack-a-doodle's brother?"

"Yeah, It really is. You like?"

" He's got good guns but he seems a bit intense. Why would you ask?"

Leonard shrugged.

"I don't know. If I was gay I'd do him. Those high cheekbones have got me all hot and spicy." Leonard nudged her playfully. George picked up their bags and hauled them into the hall before calling for his mother.

"Maaaaaw! We got company."

Leonard and Penny winced. Sheldon would never yell at his mother like that.

Mary Cooper hurriedly arrived into the hall. When she saw all of Sheldon's friends her face broke into a smile.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! What brings you all here?"

"I hope we are not imposing but we thought we'd all go with Sheldon to the service on Sunday." Leonard explained nervous.

"Imposing? Nonsense! Bless you all. Even you, Raj."

Raj thanked her but pulled at his sweater vest. Showing his discomfort .

She craned her neck as if she was looking for someone.

"Sheldon's not here , mom. He got kicked off a train. He'll be here soon." George said through gritted teeth.

Mrs Cooper's face fell. She beckoned the group into three rooms.

"Penny you take Sheldon's bed. Amy, honey, you can take George's bed and since Missy won't be here there is an extra free bed. Sorry honey I don't recall your name..."

"It's Bernadette."

"Bernadette, you'll be sleeping in Melissa's bed. Sorry fellas, but you'll be sleeping on the floor. Shelly won't like that but he ain't here so he can't complain."

"Why am I in Whack-a-doodle's bed?" Penny whined to Leonard. He laughed at her discomfort.

**Flash-forward.**

**The pain of each punch didn't bother Sheldon as much as the taste of blood did in his mouth. "You used to hurt me as a kid because I couldn't fight back" he coughed , staring at his brother accusingly. "Look how far things have changed since then!". This made George angry. His eyes bulged as he thwacked his weedy little brother in the stomach. **

**"My fists could always do what your stupid science experiments couldn't do. Make Dad happy."He spat in Sheldon's face, causing him much discomfort. Sheldon attempted crawl back up from the ground but George wouldn't let up. He put all the rage he had into one punch, with every intention to devastate. Sheldon caught the meaty fist defiantly and threw a couple of punches himself. Each one carefully calculated and precise but ineffective. His bony fingers were suitable for causing sharp, stabbing pain but did not cause his brother much discomfort. "Get a hold of yourself."**

**A/N: Okay those was terrible but please go easy on me, I am human. I am slowly but surely updating. I apologise for this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking the story. I know that the song that I have drawn inspiration from has had nothing to do with the previous chapters but trust me, the last chapter is going to be emotional. I'm really sorry about the long wait... Tant pis! I listened to the song Muthar (That's actually how the title is spent.) by the band LetLive. What a masterpiece! Yeah, I have a weird taste in music, I know. The next chapter will take even longer to post as the most important exams I will ever sit are taking place the next couple of days! They are pretty damn important so... wish me luck! Sorry for the OOC in parts. SHAMY FOREVER! **

Raj suggested they all go outside to view the country side before dinner.

"Raj , I hope you don't intend on running naked through fields." Howard snickered.

Mary Cooper peered out the window.

"Its pitch black outside. If you do decide to go outside in your skin ,only God would be able to see your dark thighs."

"Mrs Cooper I must say. I find your methods of rearing three children whilst keeping the home in an amazing condition quite admirable."Amy noted, "If only my mother could see this."

Mary patted her on the back.

"Thanks darling, No one has ever said that before. It's nice to see that Shelly has some nice friends. I hear you are the only woman that can make him all soft and lovey dovey. It was difficult enough to get him to smile at me when he was young. Damn koala bears beat me to it every time."

The physicists, biologists, engineer and Penny made their way through the dark using their cell phones as light.

"The smell of freshly mown grass and the sight of the sun setting is so romantic!" Raj cooed, allowing his Yorkshire terrier, Chippy, to peep out of his man purse.

"Sweetie, how long has that dog been in your bag?" Penny asked petting its perfectly groomed fur.

"Chippy's fine! Aren't you? Yes!"

The dog yipped in agreement and licked her owner's hand.

Amy felt a hand on her shoulder. The darkness prevented her from seeing who it was. A long bony hand seemed to reluctantly clasp hers and the other hand guarded her mouth. The figure steered her in the other direction.

"She-Sheldon?" she asked after she broke free from his grip.

"Shhhhh! I need to speak you. About the events that happened yesterday" he whined impatiently.

"What is there to talk about?"

She could see the outline of her boyfriend as he shook his head.

"Come on over to this gate. Yes, right there. _Don't_ sit on it."

Amy was confused and frustrated. She had no idea, however, that Sheldon was planning something special.

"I used to sit on the gate at sunrise when I was about 9. A kissing gate I believe it is called. It's just as magnificent at sunset. I usually don't care for romantic hokum but-" He turned to her. He gave her a genuine smile. No koalas involved at all.

"This gate here was always branded a kissing gate. I felt it had no significance in my life before now. I felt if I was going to do this I better do it somewhere familiar. I said to myself "Sheldon ,you have eidetic memory , a high I.Q and..."

"Sheldon , what are you trying to say?"

Sheldon kissed Amy gently on the lips. She put her arms around him tightly in case he might want to run off screaming in terror. But he didn't. To say he surprised them both was an understatement. He liked the warm feeling it gave him and wondered if it could stay like this. Subtle kissing, none of the vulgar French kisses. No toe-curling exchanges of saliva. They parted abruptly as an intense light shone on them. It came from a 4x4.

* * *

"Don't mind me. Keep doing what you were doing. Whatever it was , it looked hilarious!" a raspy laugh emerged from the jeep.

"George! How dare you!" Sheldon pouted , folding his arms.

"There'll be no sinning under mah roof!" George mimicked his mother beckoning the couple to his jeep. "C'mon, Mom has to find a place for you to sleep."

Sheldon looked at his brother incredulously.

"In my own bed, ofcourse."

"Sorry, Shelly. The girls called the beds. You'll be sleeping on the floor with your beer buddies. Amy's sleeping in mine. Aren't you darling? You give me a call if you get lonely during the night.* George smirked. Sheldon's jaw twitched. Amy was about to tell him "no thank you" when Sheldon snapped.

"She'll be _fine_! Why isn't she sleeping in my bed?"

"Here we are." George ignored Sheldon, turning into the driveway.

"Looks like your friends beat us to it." George peered in to the house to see the group nervously say grace with Mrs Cooper.

"Yay, I missed saying grace." Sheldon climbed out of the jeep with Amy. "Having a swell time yet princess?" he whispered sarcastically to her.

"Oh come on. The metaphorical glass tumbler is half full. Unlike a bottle of Merlot in Penny's apartment . Which is always empty. All of our friends made an effort for you." She patted his arm comfortingly. "It could be worse."

* * *

The three late comers tried to bring Sheldon's bags in quietly. Over the friendly chatter Mary Cooper could hear cautious movement in the hall.

"Ooh! Aah!"

"Dammit Sheldon, Can't you do anything without causing an accident."

"That was not my fault George. I didn't see the cat. Plus there is limited lighting in the hall. Oh my that's going to be a big shiner come tomorrow morning."

"Sheldon?" Mrs Cooper jolted out of her seat. Penny followed to see if Amy was there too. She had become worried when Ames had not returned back to the house.

Sheldon's overbearing mother cupped her son's face and kissed his cheeks.

"Hello mom." he drawled.

"I thought you weren't comin' "

"I changed my mind. Leonard convinced me by showing how childish I was being." He admitted reluctantly.

Mary smiled. She took this as his apology and directed him to the table.

Penny hugged her bestie.

" I see George found you guys. He knew Sheldon had arrived but couldn't find him."

"Yes. George was most helpful. Although, he and Sheldon bicker like two teething toddlers."

Penny smiled awkwardly at her friend. Amy frowned at her best friend.

"Your uncertain glance is very alarming. Is something troubling you?"

*Okay, so, Sweetie. Do you remember when George was looking for you? Well he was looking for his fiancé too. She's staying here but hasn't arrived yet."

Amy was still unsure of what or who she was talking about. Penny bit her lip.

*Long story short. It's that red haired bitch from the train.*

Amy gasped, seething with rage.

"Does Sheldon kno..."

"...no" Penny cut her off. "Sweetie. I've been in the dating jungle and I don't want to scare you but I'm pretty sure that skank is preying on Sheldon.*

Amy needed to sit. It had been a long day.

"What do I do? I've never competed for a male partner before."

Penny assured her friend she had nothing to worry about.

"It's clear that Sheldon has no interest in women who have breasts bigger than their brains. No. I'm more worried about George."

"He'll kill Sheldon if he knows about it." Amy agreed.

"Do they really hate each other that much?"

Amy nodded. Sheldon had recounted many a time where George would beat him to a pulp for his father's approval. Each time they did they would pretend that Sheldon had been hit by bullies. His mother never knew.

"Is it me or has this trip just taken a dark turn." Penny lead her friend back to their dining friends. Amy glanced at her boyfriend who was scolding his friends for mocking him and his detour, correcting his mother's grammar and savoured the food his mother lovingly made.

* * *

**Flash forward**

**Sheldon had no idea what George was talking about.**

**His elder brother snorted in anger and took a generous swig out of a beer bottle.**

**"Alcohol has severely affected your reasoning. I have no idea who your fiancé is and I did not know you were to be wed before today." The heavy breathing and lack of communication scared Sheldon.**

**"You were with Monique on the train ride. Weren't you? Well?"**

**"George. That woman forced herself on me. I would never... I wouldn't..."**

**The impact of his brother's knuckles against his cheekbone cut him off. He lost his footing and fell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really hope you like the story and the whole Shamy side of things. If you are a little confused about the flash-forwards at the end then don't worry. I am too. Enjoy the weirdness before things become really dark. I survived my exams and hope to get good results in order to get into college. Fingers crossed! How about that Desperate housewives finale , huh? Emotional and stuff. Is it sad that I knew everyone of the dead people at the end. I may have been a little obsessed. Anyway... Read and Review... I beg of you! Also check out this cover... it's brilliant ... watch?v=ebSmaZyyzYw&feature=colike**

When everyone was sleeping, Amy crept out to the living room where the men were snugly snoring in sleeping bags. Leonard smiled in his sleep while Howard spooned Raj tightly.

"Amy." Sheldon hissed. Amy jumped abruptly realising that she was standing over her fella. She whispered her apologies and helped him out of his sleeping sack.

"I was just about to proceed into George's room to get you. I was wondering if you would accompany me on a walk outside."

Amy agreed.

"Shall I change?"

"You mean you are not already clothed in daywear?" The outline of Sheldon squinting at her could be seen.

"Sheldon. Its 3.A.M. Why would I be clothed?"

"Oh. It's just I never really sleep when I'm home. I usually go for night walks. I tried doing it once in my pyjamas but I stepped into cow excrement in my bare-feet. You know, it feels soft at first but the stinging odour hits you.."

"Sheldon. I have my slippers on. Let's go."

The couple walked side by side along a field before turning into a wooded area.

1I built a tree house. In this forest when I was seven. I built it and furnished it myself. I'd hide my toys here so they wouldn't get broken! Sheldon informed her. He pulled a mini lightsaber torch from his pocket and led the way.

"If you're scared you can hold my hand."

"I'm not scared Sheldon. This has to be one of the most unassuming woodland I've ever been in."

"What about being cold. Are you cold?"

Amy sighed clasping her boyfriend's left hand. This wasn't Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper. This was Shelly, the weird kid from Galveston who speaks an alien language and wore t-shirts with muscular men in tights printed on them. Amy thought he was hopelessly adorable. She squeezed his hand, enjoying the sensation of his sharp bony fingers intertwining with hers. He lead her into the forest like a knight belligerently marching to battle, his lightsabre as his weapon of choice and his princess by his side.

"Are you okay? "

"Am I okay?" Sheldon replied sheepishly. "Of course I'm okay. I'm on the right track to winning a Nobel prize, I have all four of my wisdom teeth and my bowel movements have never been better."

His hand was clammy. Amy doubted it was due to the violation of the "no touching rule". He stopped at a tree and began to feel around it.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the step ladder." He said, the torch between his teeth.

"Here we go. Start climbing. I'll be right behind you. I assure you it's safe."

Amy without a minutes thought began climbing. It was a large tree but her experience in climbing trees to avoid the vicious neighbouring dog back home proved useful. It only took her genius boyfriend two steps to enter the tree house.

The inside was baffling. There was a large mattress with a teenage mutant ninja turtle duvet draped over it. Not to mention matching pillows. His comics and star trek memorabilia were neatly placed and displayed. Various notebooks were stacked. Each labelled clearly with words such as "Fanfiction", MeeMaw's witticisms" and "Monkey brains ,an essay about the Temple of Doom, by Sheldon lee Cooper.**

Amy smiled good-naturedly at the evidence of Sheldon's childhood.

She sat on the mattress and listened to Sheldon's commentary on all of his things and shone the light on them. He gave a gaspy laugh when remembering an amusing anecdote. He plopped himself down beside her.

"Amy. Don't get mad but... I'm almost certain that Monique Goodwill is George's girlfriend."

Of course Amy knew this but she feigned to be surprised and wondered how no one managed to tell Sheldon that George was engaged to this woman.

"Really. That is fascinating. When did you find out this?"

Sheldon let out a little moan.

"Mom told me. I didn't tell her about my distressing encounter though. Oh Amy that woman is coming tomorrow!"

The bespectacled woman put her hand on his lap to comfort him. Sheldon jumped in his spot but immediately placed his hands on hers.

"Sheldon. You really are jumpy!"

"I was. I just... I" He stammered.

He shrugged.

"I really don't want to attend that service. As far as I'm concerned I have no business being there." he said miserably. He then proceeded to list all that was wrong with his life at the moment.

1. Monique was attending. 2. His brother was going to rip him to shreds. 3. Penny was sleeping in his bed. 4. He had a painful creak in his neck.

"You know when you were greatly discomforted by Penny and Bernadette planning a wedding without you? You wanted a "cuddle"? May we have one now?"

Amy looked incredulously at him.

"Sheldon. That cuddle embarrassed the hell out of you. You never refrained from mentioning that ever since."

Sheldon twitched violently. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

" Um .. Well..ah yes ... But... You see"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and grabbed him around the waist.

"Come here you big Homo Novus!" She cuddled him tightly. They rested their backs against the wall. Sheldon breathed heavily as if he wanted to say something but was too socially crippled to say it. He rested his chin on her soft brown hair.

"Don't tell the others." he breathed in her ear.

"Perish the thought." She reached up to his neck. "Where does it hurt?"

Sheldon craned his neck.

"Every time I do this." he whined like a child wanting a special teenage mutant ninja turtles band-aid that his mother bought especially for him.

"Does this help?" she kissed the affected area several times and nuzzled his neck.

"No, not all. Why do people think kissing injured limbs or muscles will heal them?"

Amy laughed at the Sheldon-esque answer. She would have been worried had he said something else. She kissed his long neck, as under the "Boo-Boos and Ouchies" clause, one would have to "look after" the affected partner. He sighed happily, allowing her to caress him _just_ this once. Blushing, the couple cuddled silently before drifting off to sleep. We probably look like hippies , Sheldon thought, his eyes drooping. They slept, not knowing nor caring about what events that would take place the next day.

Sheldon woke first. He jolted up and dragged Amy out of the woods

"Hurry. We have to look as though we woke up before them!"

It was obvious that Sheldon was an expert in sneaking in and out. He knew how many times to turn the door knob to allow get inside despite it being locked. He knew exactly where his mother hid a luxury chocolate cake. He broke off two pieces and handed one to Amy.

"Ah the luxury of eggs,cocoa powder, butter,flour and a bag of sugar!"

"This isn't part of your usual schedule! Look at you. You rebel." Amy giggled. Dr. Whack-a-doodle smiled coyly. He moved in close to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Leonard walked in.

"Woah! Where the hell did you two go last night?" He looked tired and slightly angry.

"George's fiancé arrived late last night. You'll never guess who it was?"

"Monique Goodwill." The Shamy said in unison.

"Yeah!" Leonard said. He looked flustered. "We all got up to welcome her but you guys weren't there so I made up some excuses. Does George know...?"

Sheldon shook his head. "It is evident that he does not know of Monique's true intentions. My head would be on a silver platter if he did."

Amy patted Leonard's shoulder gratefully.

"I'm sure my bestie gave an icy atmosphere towards that fembot."

"Dude! She was the ice queen! Sheldon, your mom seemed to do the same." Leonard stood back dreamily. "Yep that's my girl. That's why I love her."

Sheldon began to choke on the cake.

"What? My mother?"

"No dumbass . obviously I was talking about Penny."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow before turning to make tea. He winced when he turned his neck. Leonard stared at his roommate's giraffe-like neck.

"Whoa. Did someone take a swing towards your neck!"

Sheldon frowned at his friend.

"No. The impolite taxi driver I was with yesterday refused to close the windows of the car. There was a cold breeze causing a creak in my neck."

Leonard arched his brow over his glasses. Amy gasped when she saw what Leonard was gawking at. A cheesy grin formed on Hofsteder's face.

"What the hell did you guys do last night?" he said wrapping a scarf around Sheldon's shoulders . "Here. You'll need this trust me."

Sheldon complied but glanced at Amy in slight confusion. She just helped him make tea and even started making breakfast. Bernadette and Penny sleepily arrived. Penny began cross examining Sheldon about his whereabouts the night before while Leonard helped Amy and Bernadette set the table. She poked and prodded Sheldon's new-found accessory with suspicion, earning herself two damning strikes.

"What's with the scarf moon-pie?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah,yeah. So where did you guys go last night?

"Only meemaw calls me moonpie!

"You are avoiding the question!"

Sheldon quickly averted her attention by mentioning Monique.

"Whore!I'll break her horsey face!" was all the Nebraskan beauty could say. Sheldon smiled slightly. The woman herself arrived into the kitchen in only a work-shirt that went down over her knees.

"Doctor Cooper." she purred. "Quelle surprise!"

**Flash Forward**

**There was too much blood. way too much blood.**

**"Sweetie wake up!" Penny roared. Hoping the noise would jostle him she tried again. She was desperate now, finding it hard to breath. Yes Sheldon drove her crazy but she loved the crazy idiot and his friends. He was now a part of her family and losing him would be losing her best friend. **

**"Stop bleeding!" she begged, thumping his chest to get his heart rate going again. "Start breathing!"**


End file.
